


Disaster in a Cup

by volleydorkscentral



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bokuto as a barista, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleydorkscentral/pseuds/volleydorkscentral
Summary: Bokuto works as an overnight barista and he has to make an order that hurts his soul (and his teeth) for a very handsome man!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Disaster in a Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a random sub 1k mini-fic I wrote forever ago that doesn't really have any plot. It was supposed to be a BokuAka 'enemies to lovers coffee shop au' inspired by my own days as a barista (minus the lovers... but I had plenty of 'enemies')

Bokuto sat with his feet up on a spare chair, frantically tapping on the buttons of his Switch as he tried to drift around the final curve of Rainbow Road and swearing as he released too soon and threw himself off the side. “Dammit!” he snapped, flicking the game down once he realized he’d lost his position in the race and, subsequently, the final Cup. He glanced at the clock, not even midnight yet—plenty of time to do his nightlies—so he started the Cup over in an attempt to win this time.

Not five seconds into the first race the tablet that acted as a register let out a _ding_ that made him look over. A mobile order? This late? Pausing his game, he tapped the order to pull it up and scanned the order—four drinks for pick-up in five minutes, not paid for yet—mocha latté, caramel frappe with “ _ungodly amounts of caramel pls_ ,” a black coffee, and…

“What the fuck,” he muttered to himself. The last order was— He sat up, squinting at the screen. He looked up in exasperation, glancing around the empty coffee shop, looking for someone to complain to. No one was here—the overnight shift wasn’t the most exciting time for _The Daily Grind—_ but Bokuto needed to complain so he said aloud, “What the _fuck_.”

The last order on the list said something that hurt Bokuto’s barista soul. _Iced espresso, 10 shots espresso, two chocolate, four caramel, four hazelnut, half cream, half whole milk, light ice. Stirred._

“I hate you,” Bokuto said to the order, perfunctory. He began making the others while periodically glaring at the screen as if it would change. It didn’t. He was just finishing up the other drinks and measuring out the syrups when the door opened and a very handsome man stepped in, shrugging off the outside air with a shiver. Bokuto paused in his drink-making to go to the counter, taking a moment to stop his fluttering heart as he saw the man’s lovely blue eyes. “Hi.”

“Hello,” the man said with a polite smile. “I’m picking up an order.”

“Ah.” Bokuto tapped the order through and, while he waited for the man to dig out his wallet from his bag, said, “Sugawara?”

“No, that’s my friend.” He glanced at the screen for the total then passed over the bills.

 _Which one are you?_ Bokuto wanted to ask. As he handed the man his change his brain screamed at him, _ask him ask him ask him ask him ask him_ but a more prominent corner of his mind remembered Oikawa scolding him for judging customers by their coffee order: ‘ _I know we all do it, but don’t do it to their face_.’

“I’m not done with the last one just yet.”

“That’s fine, I can wait.” The man smiled at him— _oh my God, he’s gorgeous_ —and slid onto one of the stools at the counter, tapping on his phone.

Bokuto tried not to stare at him as he made the drink. It took time to pull ten espresso shots, and the machine was close to the counter, and Bokuto kept stealing glances over at the man, pleased when their eyes met as the man looked up at him, too. He almost forgot the last instruction on the list and glared at the long-handled spoon even as he gave the ice a lackadaisical stir. Then he slapped a lid on the drink and dropped all four into a carrying case before passing it over. “So—” He started, but bit his tongue to not say what he was going to say. _So, which of you is the Disaster_?

The man poked at the drinks as if making sure they were all there, then slid off the stool. “Yes?” His eyes trailed over Bokuto’s chest and he realized he hadn’t put his apron up and his t-shirt was decorated with tiny dancing owls. It had been a gift. To himself. He loved this shirt. It was almost a size too small and he’d been working out a lot lately, so _technically_ it didn’t fit but it did look mighty good on him.

Bokuto grinned at him, nodding to his bag which was stuffed full of paper and suspiciously book-shaped. “You’re a student?”

“Yes,” the man said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Need the caffeine.”

“Yeah, obviously. Studying?”

The man chuckled. “Yes.”

“So…” Bokuto shifted, unable to help himself. He gestured vaguely at the cups. “Which of you ordered the… The monstrosity. That’s a lot of syrup. And a lot of espressos.”

The man laughed a short, surprised laugh. He took a moment to pull the drink from the container, stick a straw in it, then looked up and held Bokuto’s horrified gaze as he took a long sip. “It’s mine.”

“You monster,” Bokuto whispered, appalled. “Do you hate your teeth?”

“See you later,” the man said with a smile as he stepped out of the coffee shop.

Bokuto gaped after him, shaking his head, then snatched up his phone and tapped out a series of frantic texts to Kuroo: _oh my god met a gorgeous guy!! he’s crazy!! he’s gonna lose all his teeth to cavities! does he hate coffee? or does he love it? why cover it up! WHY ICED. SEND HELP._

As he was composing another text Kuroo responded, _dont ducking text me at midnight im asleep u asshole_

Bokuto rolled his eyes and went to clean the equipment he’d used making the drinks. Kuroo would be there for the morning shift, so Bokuto would tell him all about the delicious looking man with the disgusting tastes when he came in. He stared around as the time ticked by and wondered if the man would be coming back in for another drink… and when… and if his heart could handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll ever write more, but it was fun to do!
> 
> Also, I have been working on a very long multi-chapter fic that I hope to post sometime in the next few months. It's complicated enough that I wanted to FINISH writing it before I ever post anything of it. I'm chugging along with that one and have a few other WIPS, too, so look for those in the coming months :)


End file.
